


【韦斯莱双子/FG】Wish You Have A Good Dream#3

by AmeliaSainsbury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSainsbury/pseuds/AmeliaSainsbury
Summary: lofter上更的文，开车就到AO3吧（笑）
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Kudos: 22





	【韦斯莱双子/FG】Wish You Have A Good Dream#3

Chapter Three  
在乔治和弗雷德互相坦白心迹后，两人之间的关系又更进了一步，这两个人啊，如果说以前是形影不离，那么现在他们可就是  
形如一人了。他们对彼此的举动也更加亲密了不少，乔治刚开始还有些担心别人会看出什么异常（他们可没将这事公开出去），可也许是因为他们两个本来就够亲密了，所以也没谁去在意。

当然，他们也没有忘记笑话作坊的事务。

弗雷德决定去研制新品——药效更好的迷情剂。

当他向乔治征求意见时，乔治同意了。

可现在乔治极想回到那个时候，给自己一拳。

——因为该死的这一次轮到他来亲自试验这该死的迷情剂！【第五部书中提到过两人是轮流试验的，原版："Testers?""Us，"said Fred,"We take it in turns.George did the Fainting Fancies-we both tried the Nosebleed Novgat-""Mom thought we'd been duding,"said George.】

“不，”他说着，警惕的打量着弗雷德手中那个玩意儿，“我拒绝——”

弗雷德手拿一个装着药剂的小瓶缓步向乔治走开。乔治敢打赌弗雷德眼里绝对闪过了一丝坏笑。他一步步向后退去。

“怎么了，小乔吉？愿赌服输嘛。”弗雷德步步紧逼。

乔治坚决地摇头：“我冲梅林的胡子发誓，我绝对不愿意喝这该死的迷情剂！”

弗雷德露出一副有些受伤的表情：“就当是为了我们的伟大事业而牺牲嘛，反正对象是我，也不会有什么事的。”

就是因为对象是你才更加有事好吗？！

突然，后背抵上坚硬而冰冷的墙，乔治心一慌，看见弗雷德露出了他们韦斯莱双子特有的坏笑。他就这样眼睁睁看着自己的孪生兄弟缓步走开，直到两人的脸近得连鼻尖都快抵在一起。

呼出的气息交融着，两人周围的空气温度骤然升高，气氛也染上了几分暧昧。乔治微微别过头去，避免与弗雷德的目光接触，但脸上的绯红暴露了此时他的心境。即使是这样，他仍可以感受到弗雷德灼热的目光。

弗雷德顺势将头埋在乔治颈间，手缓缓攀上他的腰肢，身为乔治的双胞胎哥哥。他当然对乔治的敏感点了解至极。他坏心眼地捏了几下乔治侧腰，满意地感到乔治一瞬间的僵硬。“就当是为了我而喝，好吗？”他低声说道。说着，他的手慢慢向下滑。

乔治推推弗雷德，心中不知是直觉还是什么告诉他，这种情况在他一生中可能就这一次，他沉吟了会儿，最后郑重地说：“我喝。”

弗雷德嘴角微微勾起：“这才听话嘛。”

乔治从弗雷德手中接过那个小药瓶，药水不多，正够一口喝完，但他很清楚这种迷情剂的药效有多强。估计自己喝下去这一天都会听弗雷德的话，他叫干什么就干什么了，他想。

“没事的，药效不会持续太久的，我已经缩短时效了。”看到乔治举着瓶子犹豫的样子，弗雷德解释道。

乔治没应他，打开药瓶，一股淡淡的青草和阳光的味道飘入鼻间。他一闭眼，一仰头，就将迷情剂喝下。

弗雷德屏息观察乔治的反应，他的眼神渐渐变得空洞，突然就软了下去。弗雷德赶忙一把揽住他的身体，将他放在床上。

乔治缓缓睁开眼，用一种软软的，有些迷惑的眼神望着弗雷德，弗雷德那一瞬间感觉心脏直接受到了来者丘比特的一箭，差一点就把持不住了。

该死的，自己弟弟怎么可以这么人畜无害，这么可爱呢？！

弗雷德俯身吻住了乔治，灵活的舌头毫不费力的就伸入对方口中，乔治对于这些事情毫无经验，只能承受着来自弗雷德的攻势。

啊啊，果然小乔吉的味道就是我喜欢的雏菊的味道啊。

没一会儿，乔治就被弗雷德吻的情乱神迷，忍不住发出细细的呻吟，连眼角也渐渐染上绯红。

弗雷德被他这么无形的一撩拨，顿时感觉自己下面有抬头的趋势。他深吸一口气，稳住心神，要是他这么早就交代了，就错过这么好的机会，欣赏不了乔治过会美好的神情了。

他坐在床上，示意乔治来到他面前，乔治听话地照做，他爬到弗雷德面前，主动伸出双手环上弗雷德的脖颈。弗雷德见他如此主动，眼神沉了沉，也伸手抚上他的腰。其中一支缓缓摸到后腰，不轻不重地揉捏两下，弗雷德对于乔治的身体简直可以说是一清二楚，毕竟他们从小就睡在一起，彼此对彼此的身体都是熟悉无比的。

“唔！”乔治被他一刺激，腰一软，直接瘫在了弗雷德身上。

弗雷德一只手撩起乔治的衣摆，慢慢探向他胸前的红缨，轻轻揉搓，用指尖挑逗着，乔治逐渐感到一种陌生的，酥酥麻麻的快感从脊梁升起，这种快感让人舒适，但却不能让人满足。

喘息和呻吟声忍不住溢出口来，乔治意识到自己发出了多么让人羞耻的声音，羞得将头埋在弗雷德怀里。弗雷德抬起他的下巴，用嘴封住了乔治的口，吞下他的呻吟。

这一次直接就把乔治吻得七荤八素了，他几乎感觉自己大脑都快缺氧了，弗雷德才放开他。

乔治倒在弗雷德身上，大口呼吸着新鲜空气。趁这个空档，弗雷德褪下怀中人的裤子，从自己衣服口袋里摸出事先准备好的润滑剂，用牙齿咬开，挤了些在手上，探向那个无人涉足的洞穴。

冰凉的液体让乔治身体猛的一颤，异物的入侵也让他本能地抵抗，他不禁绷紧了全身的肌肉。

他的反抗让弗雷德的扩张工作难以进行下去，弗雷德用另一只手轻轻拍着乔治的背，在他耳边轻声安慰：“听话，放松。”

迷情剂的作用这时就体现出来了，乔治听话地努力放松。他的配合使弗雷德的开拓容易了不少，随着手指的增多，刚开始的不适感变成了令人沉迷的快感。弗雷德注意到乔治面色潮红，半眯着眼睛，又死咬着嘴唇，似在忍耐着什么。

“叫出来吧，不会来人的。”

闻言，乔治才松开牙齿，任由自己的喘息从口中呼出。手指来回抽插着，一次比一次深入，当触碰到某个地方时，乔治身子一绷，呻吟声瞬间拔高了一个八度。

弗雷德眼中闪着坏笑的光芒，声音低了一个八度：“哦？是这里吗？”空闲的那只手从口袋里又拿出一个跳蛋，放在刚才试探到  
的那一点上。

做完这一系列动作，弗雷德又替乔治穿好裤子，接下来，只用等药效过了就好。

待乔治从床上醒来，体内夹着的异物让他下一秒就反应过来弗雷德做了些什么。他一个翻身下床，看到安然坐在床尾的弗雷德，心中烧起一阵羞恼：“弗雷德！你！”

眼前那人却摊了摊手：“哎呀，是小乔吉你太诱人了嘛，况且我也没对你做什么呐。”说着，他将一只手伸进衣服口袋。“你这个……”乔治正准备去教训一下自己这个哥哥，刚走两步，后穴里的那个东西突然开始震动。突如其来的酥酥麻麻的快感让他停在原地，乔治勉强凭定力忍住欲望，他瞪向这个作俑者。“快给我取出来！”威胁的话被他一讲，一点气势也没了。“别急嘛，小乔吉，我们下午可是有魁地奇训练哦。”说着，弗雷德又提高了一个档。“而且，伍德说会来叫我们去训练的，估计现在也该到了吧。”话音刚落，门外就传来伍德的声音：“弗雷德！乔治！快点出来训练！”弗雷德笑眼盈盈地看了眼乔治，拉着他离开宿舍。

虽说目前为止乔治还能勉强稳住自己身体，但随着走路的动作，体内那个玩意儿也在一蹭一蹭地摩擦着敏感点。时间一长，欲火逐渐在小腹那儿开始灼烧，快感让他的身体微微有些颤抖，他还得忍住不让自己在别人面前呻吟出来。

等走到魁地奇球场时，乔治感觉自己的脸已经和自己头发一样红了，他伸手摸了摸，连耳朵都烫得出奇。与队友们见面全过程他都只能埋着头站在弗雷德旁边，一言不发，心里盼着这个该死的魁地奇训练赶紧结束。

骑上扫帚，升到空中，作为击球手，必须要有很好的平衡力，甚至大多数时间都要双手握球棒，但此时乔治只能单手拿球棒，另一只手死死抓住扫帚，如同那就是自己的救命稻草一般。他这动作导致他漏了很多球，伍德也为此愤怒不已。弗雷德虽一直飞在他身边，但每次一闲下来，又会悄无声息地捏两下他的侧腰。

乔治现在终于体会到了什么叫做欲火焚身的感觉。被撑开的的身体叫嚣着空虚，而后穴那儿所带来的快感远远不能让他满足，想要更多，想要被填满。握着扫帚的手都开始颤抖，关节也都开始泛白。

然而弗雷德不愿见到还可以稳住心神的乔治，他又将手伸进口袋，小乔治的反应还不能让人满意啊，这样想着，他又向上调高了一档。

“嗯啊！”震动频率的加快带来了一波更为猛烈的快感，乔治终于受不住见了出来，身子一软，扫帚直接猛降了几英尺。

弗雷德随即俯冲下来，扶着乔治身体，冲伍德请了个假，说是带乔治去医务室。乔治整个人简直快脱力了，几乎全身的重量都靠在弗雷德身上。弗雷德听着耳畔软糯的娇喘，欲火中烧，下身又胀大了一圈。

三下五除二地自己弟弟带向寝室，弗雷德把乔治放在床上，自己锁好门，又施了个隔音咒，回身看向这份属于他的佳肴，只不过他没有立马享用，他冲乔治露出一个韦斯莱标准坏笑，直接将档位调到最高。

乔治顿时睁大眼睛，腰身一挺，几近是尖叫着射了出来。高潮过后，他双眼失神地倒在床上，整个人还没从高潮的余韵中缓过来。

这时弗雷德才慢悠悠地脱下自己和乔治的衣物。“啧，小乔吉你后面可是湿的一塌糊涂啊。”他在身下人的锁骨和脖颈处啃咬着，亲吻着，留下属于自己的标记。他的双手也未闲着，他一把握住乔治的欲望，富有技巧性地套弄着。不多时，刚刚高潮完的乔治再一次在弗雷德的套弄下挺立起来。

见乔治已经达到状态后，弗雷德伸手将他后穴里的跳蛋拿了出来，习惯了有跳蛋的身体突然离开了反而更觉空虚，此时的他的理智早就被情欲挤出了大脑，他顾不得什么羞耻心，一心只想被填满的他主动扭动腰肢去贴合弗雷德。

他那么主动，弗雷德反而将性器抵在穴口，磨磨蹭蹭的不进来。

“不要……”

“不要什么？”弗雷德眯起眼睛。

“不要磨蹭了……快进来……”

得到他们允许，弗雷德一个挺入，就将乔治彻底填满了。待乔治适应些过后，他开始抽插，开拓着自己所爱之人的身体，每一次抽插都包含着一种占有，一种更深层次的爱，也只有通过这种人类最原始的欲望，才能最直接的将这份爱表达出来。

当最后弗雷德全数倾泻在乔治体内时，乔治只觉眼前一道白光闪过，在白光中他似乎见到了梅林。

梅林呐，能否让我永不忘记此时的一份欢愉和这份沉重的爱？


End file.
